


I don't see you that way

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: A quick lil sequel to my drabble "Adventure"





	I don't see you that way

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me more writing prompts!  
> You can do it either on AO3 or on Tumblr - my @ on Tumblr is hauntedfinnick.  
> You requests are very welcome! :) xx

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just take the tram back?” Sana asked, her gaze planted to her feet as she took one step forward after another - she was too proud to admit that perhaps, maybe, her feet were killing her after walking a mere few kilometres. 

Yousef let out a soft laugh, his eyes wandering to the girl walking beside him. “Did I not say that I’d rather have an adventure through the city with you than stay at that party? Taking the tram is not an adventure, girl. That’s like… A non-venture.”

The realization of the dorkiness of his words hit Yousef as quickly as they did Sana, who now was doing her most not to burst out into laughter. She turned her gaze to Yousef, who’s eyes met hers with such brightness it made her heart skip a beat. And Sana felt it. 

The pair was walking side by side, the night already darkened around them, turning their surroundings into shadows only illuminated by the artificial neon lights of the city.  There was a silence between them, but it felt like the sound of the slightest of pins dropping could easily shatter it - making Sana nervous to even breathe.

“Do you really hate hanging out with us?” Yousef suddenly asked, his attention turned to his hands.

Sana took a breath. Then, just to buy herself some time, she said: “With who?”

“Oh you know what I mean, I already noticed it on the way to the party, “ Yousef said with defiance, now daring to look at the girl, “You know, when we were on the tram.”

Sana shrugged all the while cursing in her mind - she thought that the pair had settled the question when Yousef had brought it up the first time just a few hours before. “I don’t know. I love the girls, and I love my brother and I like you guys - but it’s not that simple. I often feel like I don’t belong.”

Yousef’s curiosity peaked. “Belong with us? Why?”

“Because they often see me as this two-dimensional stereotype - oh poor Sana, she doesn’t drink, she doesn’t like to party and she has to pray. They see me like a boring stereotype,” Sana repeated, feeling baffled by her own words. She had never said them out loud, nor had even figured that Yousef would be someone she would open up to.

There was a silence that lasted longer than Sana would have liked. For over a minute, the pair walked down the street, the painful silence thickening between them. Sana was praying that the boy would break it - just so had she wouldn’t, yet again, take her words back and explain herself to him. Just like often had to to his friends.

And then, Yousef took a breath, and Sana’s heart dropped with anxiety. “I don’t see you that way at all.”

It was like a jolt of electricity that ran down Sana’s spine, leaving only shivers behind itself. Yousef’s tone had been gentle, but slightly edged with defiance - perhaps to prove himself to be different from others. That he understood Sana.

The boy looked at Sana, nearly demanding for her gaze on his. Slowly, she looked up at him and was baffled by the fiery look in his eyes. “I don’t see you that way at all, Sana, I don’t.”

“You don’t?” Sana asked, at loss for a better response.

“I don’t. And if someone else only sees the cheap stereotype people try to make of you, then fuck them,” Yousef said, his tone as intense as the look on his face.

Sana couldn’t find the words to answer - the intense, fiery look in Yousef’s eyes was enough to baffle the girl, not to even mention the words that were rolling off of his lips. Sana turned her gaze to the street, her eyes following the pattern of the streetlights.

“I see  _you_ , Sana”, Yousef broke the silence yet again, “And I’m so glad I do.”


End file.
